En detención
by A.Mars
Summary: Nuevo instituto, nuevos compañeros y si a eso le sumas dos horas de detención, se traduce en un primer día de clases nada fácil para Bella Swan... Pero quizás la detención no sea tan mala como ella había pensado. -ONE SHOT-


_**holaaa chicaas! :D Bueno, aquí estoy yo con otra nueva locura xD Es algo corto, La verdad es que se me ocurrió hace un par de horas y decidí escribirla rápidamente antes de que mi inspiración se fuera Jaja!**_

_**Como ya saben, los personajes son de S. Meyer, la historia es mía**_

_**¡Espero la disfruten!**_

* * *

El primer día de clases nunca ha sido cosa fácil, y si a eso le agregamos que es tu primer día en una escuela nueva donde no conoces a nadie, es mucho peor. Apenas pude dormir esta noche, y desde que me desperté, mi ansiedad no había hecho más que aumentar.

Y es que estar rodeada de puros extraños no mejoraba mucho mi estado, por suerte, había coincidido con una chica en varias de las clases y me invitó a sentarme con ella en la hora del almuerzo. Había conocido a Ángela hace sólo unas horas, pero podía decir que era muy parecida a mí: tranquila y un poco callada, me atrevería a decir que nos llevaríamos muy bien.

-"¿Qué clase tienes ahora Bella?"- me preguntó Ángela cuando terminamos de almorzar, antes de responder, tuve que consultar el horario que había recogido esta mañana.

-"Historia"- fruncí un poco el ceño, historia definitivamente no era una de mis materias favoritas, en mi anterior secundaria, tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no dormirme en las clases, espero compartir también esta clase con Ángela, al menos así tendría con quien distraerme un poco.

-"Oh, yo tengo matemática"- Claro, era mucho pedir un poco de suerte para Bella Swan. –"Suerte con el señor Banner, la necesitarás para no dormirte en sus clases"- Ángela habló con una risita y sólo quería llorar, ¿en serio era tan aburrido?.

-"Oh no"- mi tono lastimero provocó que Ángela soltara otra risita.

Ángela me acompañó hasta el aula donde me tocaba la clase y se marchó no sin antes comprobar que mi mala suerte aumentaba, no compartiríamos más clases sino hasta mañana.

La clase no fue tan mala como pensé, fue peor por desgracia, en serio estuve por dormirme en dos oportunidades, historia nunca había sido de mi agrado y el profesor Banner no se esforzaba mucho por mejorar eso, lamentablemente, hubo una tercera vez en que casi me quedaba dormida, sólo que esta oportunidad si me descubrieron.

-"¡Swan!"- la voz del profesor me sobresaltó y abrí mis ojos de golpe, sonrojándome al ver que todos mis compañeros me estaban observando. –"Si quiere dormir, lo puede hacer en el salón de detención"- gruñó el profesor observándome.

-"Lo siento profesor"- mascullé bajando la mirada, era vergonzoso que me pillaran durmiendo en plena clase.

-"Sus disculpas no la librarán del castigo señorita"- Asentí como respuesta y el profesor empezó a llenar lo que supongo era mi pase al aula de detención.

Genial, mi primer día en este instituto y ya me había ganado una detención, y seguramente mi profesor de historia me odiaba, genial, simplemente genial.

Cuando las clases terminaron yo sólo quería volver a mi casa, pero claro, tenía que ir a la dichoso detención… Si, un día memorable el de hoy.

El aula de detención estaba casi repleta cuando llegué, cielos, no tenía idea que tantas personas se metieran en problemas el primer día de clase. La encargada de _vigilarnos_ durante el castigo apenas me notó cuando le entregué mi pase para el castigo y me hizo tomar asiento.

Decidí sentarme casi al fondo del salón en una mesa que aún se encontraba vacía y saqué mi ejemplar de orgullo y prejuicio para pasar las siguientes dos horas de mi vida de la forma más divertida que podía.

Estaba perdida en las páginas de mi libro favorito cuando alguien irrumpió en el salón azotando la puerta.

-"Señora Cope ¡Cuánto tiempo!"- habló, o mejor dicho, gritó un chico enorme que fácilmente me triplicaba en altura, parecía una roca por los músculos, pero algo en su cara me decía que no era tan atemorizante como parecía.

-"Toma asiento Emmett"- la señora Cope rodó los ojos ante el entusiasmo del chico –"Oh, hoy traes compañía"- y fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta que el chico gigante no venía solo, tras de él estaba el chico que sin lugar a dudas, sería el más atractivo que había visto en mis cortos diecisiete años, era alto –aunque no tan alto como Emmett-, con un extraño y sexy cabello cobrizo y mientras se acercaba, pude notar sus increíbles y hermosos orbes color esmeralda, tan llamativos y atrayentes, al darme cuenta que lo estaba viendo fijamente, bajé mi vista rápidamente y volví a enterrar mi nariz en mi querido libro.

El chico que se hacía llamar Emmett, se sentó un par de asientos frente a mí, pero el otro se sentó justamente al otro lado de la mesa en la que yo me encontraba, pude sentir como arrastró la silla a mi lado y se sentó sin hacer el mayor ruido, pero yo no despegué la mirada de mi lectura, tenía miedo de quedármele viendo como tonta igual que hace unos segundos.

La siguiente media hora pasó y sólo escuchaba la respiración y uno que otro suspiro por parte de mi compañero de al lado, la verdad es que desde que él llegó no había podido concentrarme en la lectura, y es que inexplicablemente, este chico era capaz de ponerme nerviosa con tan sólo tenerlo a un lado.

Me estaba obligando a mí misma a concentrarme en la lectura, cuando un papel doblado aterrizó a mi lado y yo fruncí el ceño, confundida elevé mi rostro para encontrarme a mi compañero viéndome con una sonrisa y me instó a que tomara la nota.

**_-Nunca te había visto por aquí… Eres nueva, ¿cierto?_**_- _Era lo que decía la nota, con una perfecta caligrafía, tenía mis dudas en responder, pues estábamos castigados, pero aún así tomé un lápiz de mi mochila y respondí.

**_-Si… Llegué a Forks este fin de semana-_**escribí y le devolví la nota.

**-****_Soy Edward Cullen, por cierto-_**leí y sonreí un poco por lo extraño de la situación, jamás había conversado con un extraño a través de notitas, y un extraño con buena ortografía debo decir, y eso era algo que me agradaba.

**-****_Bella Swan… Por cierto, ¿No nos meteremos en problemas por pasarnos notas?-_**tuve que preguntarle, la verdad es que no quería tener otro castigo en este día. Edward al leer la nota, noté como soltó una risita y estuvo por varios segundos escribiendo la respuesta.

Después de unos momentos, extendió nuevamente el papel hacia mí, y en el proceso, su mano rozó con la mía y una extraña sensación eléctrica invadió mi cuerpo, ambos separamos rápidamente nuestras manos y nos vimos fijamente, provocándome un sonrojo y al ver la sonrisa que Edward tenía, rápidamente desvié mi vista avergonzada para leer su respuesta.

**-****_Tranquila, siempre y cuando guardemos silencio la señora Cope no nos molestará-_**al leer su respuesta, algo llamó mi atención y de inmediato lo escribí.

**_-¿Tienes mucha experiencia con la detención?-_** le pregunté, y es que por lo que escribió, pareciera que viniera muy a menudo a este salón, Edward apenas leyó lo escribí, negó repetidamente con la cabeza y empezó a escribir.

**_-Sólo he sido enviado a detención un par de veces, ¿Recuerdas al grandulón que llegó junto a mí? Es mi primo, y podría decir que este salón es su segundo hogar, digamos que gracias a él tengo algunos conocimientos sobre estas horas ;)- _**En cuanto leí toda su explicación, no pude evitar soltar un risita que controlé lo más rápido que pude, definitivamente me estaba divirtiendo en este castigo, antes de responder algo, Edward me arrebató rápidamente la hoja y yo lo miré frunciendo el ceño ¿qué sucedía?, pero antes de que pudiera reclamar algo, me devolvió nuevamente la hoja

**_-Tienes una sonrisa hermosa-_**leí sonrojándome totalmente y una sonrisa tonta se instaló en mi rostro.

-"Y un adorable sonrojo"- Edward susurró sólo para que yo escuchara y Oh por Dios, su voz era mucho más atrayente de lo que pude haber imaginado, Edward era el tipo de chico por el que cualquier chica caería rendida.

-"Gracias"- susurré avergonzada y Edward me regaló una hermosa sonrisa torcida que me hacía doblar mis rodillas. Si, definitivamente cualquier chica caería rendida por este Dios Griego.

Después de ese pequeño intercambio de palabras, seguimos intercambiando notas conociéndonos un poco más, descubriendo que, sorprendentemente teníamos muchas cosas en común, nuestro intercambio de notas se extendió tanto que perdimos la noción del tiempo por lo que nos sorprendimos cuando la señora Cope se puso de pie.

-"Ya se cumplieron las dos horas muchachos… Espero no se haga costumbre verlos por aquí"- habló y se marchó del salón. Emmett al saberse libre, rápidamente se puso de pie y también salió del salón.

Para mi sorpresa, Edward al notar que su primo se marchaba, también se puso de pie rápidamente y salió tras de él sin decirme nada más. No pude evitar que una extraña sensación de decepción se instalara en mí, esperaba que al menos se despidiera.

Que tonta era, obviamente él sólo buscaba pasar el tiempo de castigo, quedó claro que no estaba interesado en nada más.

Un poco desanimada, guardé mi libro en mi mochila y la recogí para marcharme del salón al cual esperaba no volver nuevamente.

Cuando salí al pasillo, me encontré a Edward que hablaba con su primo quien lo veía un poco confundido, yo de inmediato bajé mi mirada y caminé un poco más rápido con el objetivo de llegar lo más pronto al estacionamiento y a mi casa.

-"¡Bella!"- La voz de Edward me hizo detener a mitad de pasillo, cuando me giré, él estaba llegando hasta mí un poco agitado.

-"Siento haber salido así del salón, es que necesitaba decirle a Emmett que no me iría con él"- habló atropelladamente y yo fruncí el ceño, no entendía por qué me explicaba todo esto.

-"Tranquilo, no hay problema"- le di una pequeña sonrisa y me giré para marcharme pero una mano me lo impidió, y de nuevo volví a sentir esa descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo.

-"No, espera"- Edward suplicó. –"Verás, me gustó mucho hablar contigo hoy… bueno, técnicamente no hablamos"- solté una risita ante su propio enredo y el me miró avergonzado –"En fin, quisiera seguir hablando contigo… ¿Te gustaría ir por un café y seguir conversando conmigo?"- su pregunta me tomó totalmente por sorpresa, no me lo esperaba, y mi corazón empezó a martillar fuertemente en mi pecho. No podía negar que Edward me atraía mucho, y la verdad es que no tenía nada que perder.

-"Me encantaría"- respondí con una sonrisa que él rápidamente me devolvió, y sin pensarlo, me tomó de la mano para salir juntos del instituto rumbo a una cafetería.

Si, definitivamente mi día había mejorado muchísimo, quizás ya no me moleste tanto que me envíen nuevamente a detención.

* * *

**_Buenoo, ¿qué tal? ... ¿Les gustó, lo odiaron? **Espera que si** Ya lo saben, díganmelo en un Review! :D_**

**_Nos leemos en una próxima historia chicas! :D_**

**_Besos!_**


End file.
